


Цельно

by Kartona



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: — Фа-сан, я хочу стать с вами одним целым.





	Цельно

Белиал крупно облажался. Он осознал это в то же мгновение, как кокон перьев прорвало белокожее существо, а он, протянув руку, схватил его за голову и дернул на себя. Хрупкая структура едва сформировавшейся ткани лопнула на шее, не выдержав приложенной силы. Безголовое тело со шлепком выпало из кокона на пол, забрызгав Белиалу штаны. Не заметив этого, Белиал не мигая уставился на голову в руке. Лишенное эмоций лицо, словно выточенное из камня, с белыми ресницами и глазами, совершенно точно голубыми как небо, за закрытыми веками, без сомнения принадлежало Создателю. Белиал облажался, сломав не очередного серийного ангела, а… кем должно было стать это существо, имеющее облик Создателя?

Сжав руку, Белиал ощутил, как пальцы погрузились в мягкую массу, деформируя ее форму. Вину, порожденную страхом наказания и смущения, разбавило слабое чувство удовлетворения. Белиал ткнул пальцем в белую щеку, оставил вмятину и следом добавил еще одну. Улыбнулся. Творить подобное с Люцифа было той еще фантазией. Опустив глаза вниз, он взглядом пробежался по голому сломанному телу. Упав, оно сломало нижние конечности, размозжив их под своим весом. Хорошо сохранилась лишь спина с выступающими из-под лопаток отростками. Шесть уже никогда бы не распахнувшихся крыльев.

Отбросив голову в сторону, Белиал присел на корточки. Прикоснулся к мягкой растекающейся массе кончиками пальцев. Проведя по неровной поверхности шеи, следом прошелся по плечам всей ладонью, пачкаясь в густой жидкости. Это плечи не принадлежали Люцифа. Тело отличалось. Белиал знал точно, бесчисленное количество раз обнимая Создателя. Потеряв интерес к форме, он стиснул ладонь в кулак и надавил телу на спину. Масса поддалась, приняв руку с удовлетворяющим слух причмокиванием. Белиал вынул кулак и посмотрел на содеянное. Между отростками должными стать крыльями зияла темная дыра, смещенная со своего места масса отделилась от живота и расползлась по полу комками.

Неподалеку послышался стук шагов. Белиал не сдвинулся с места. Из-за высоких колонн показался Люцифа. Громко стукнув по полу концом копья, используемого им в качестве опоры, он остановился, увидев разорванный кокон.

— Как отдохнули, Фа-сан?

Белиал поднялся и помахал ладонью. Не удостоив его взгляда, Люцифа подошел к остаткам тела. Поддел край ставшей отвердевать массы тупым концом копья и цыкнул, когда та рассыпалась.

— Простите, не сумел удержаться.

Белиал постарался искренне извиниться. То, что ему совсем не жаль и они оба это знали, роли не играло. Разрушать было в природе Белиала. Он имел свою волю, но не уследил за ним Люцифа. Еще совсем наивный взгляд на сущность всего руководил Белиалом в большей степени, чем разум.

— Стоит отучить тебя от этой пагубной привычки.

Перекрутив древко в руке, Люцифа направил копье на Белиала. Коснувшись острием горла, посмотрел в чужие глаза. Не мигая, сохранив прежнюю расслабленную позу, Белиал ответил пристальным вниманием.

— Мое терпение не бесконечно. 

— Я ревную, Фа-сан, и не хочу, чтобы вы уделяли кому-то больше внимания, чем мне. Я хочу от вас что-то особенное.

«Не говори ерунды», — такого ответа Белиал ожидал.

— Говори яснее, чего хочешь, — произнес Люцифа.

Осознав слова, Белиалу пришлось пропустить их через себя еще раз.

— Если это предотвратит последующее разрушение, в зависимости от того, что ты попросишь, я могу это тебе дать.

Ядро Белиала возликовало и он выпалил первое пришедшее в голову, что было не таким уж и важным, но желанным из-за своей невозможности.

— Фа-сан, я хочу стать с вами одним целым.

Люцифа свел брови вместе.

— Ядром.

— Это все?

— Если сможете удовлетворить меня лишь этим… 

Люцифа опустил копье. Подойдя ближе, Белиал положил руки ему на талию. Подался вперед под легшую на грудь ладонь. Опустил голову и, издав болезненное шипение, лбом уткнулся в чужое плечо— пальцы Люцифа прошли сквозь кожу.

— Вот твое единение, Белиал.

Белиал дернулся всем телом, раскрыл рот, забыв, как подражать дыханию. До скрипа сжал ткань балахона. Не в состоянии стоять, навалился на Люцифа. Тот отступил на шаг назад, выронил копье и, не вынимая руки, опустился с Белиалом на пол.

Болезненное пульсирование ядра настроилось на сердцебиение Создателя. Дрожа, Белиал прижался сильнее, насаживаясь на руку. Боль от инородного в теле возросла из-за перчатки. Неожиданно пальцы Люцифа задели ядро. Со стоном запрокинув голову назад, Белиал широко распахнул глаза. Помутнившее рассудок единение на мгновение окрасило все в белый.

— Ты единственный, кому это доставляет удовольствие, — бесстрастно заметил Люцифа.  
Щурясь, дыша рывками, Белиал перекатил во рту онемевший язык и провел по губам.

— Еще, Фа-сан.

Люцифа оттолкнул его от себя. Безвольно упав назад, Белиал хныкнул, ощутив, как из груди вскользнула рука. Заморгав, привстал на локтях и посмотрел на Люцифа. Разомнув ладонь, тот снял перчатку. Бросил ее рядом и снял вторую.

— Фа-сан? — хрипло спросил Белиал.

Никогда раньше Люцифа не прислушивался к его просьбам. Вновь пропустив язык меж раскрытых сухих губ, Белиал напряг спину и сел.

— Я проведу полный осмотр твоего ядра.

Не дав опомниться, Люцифа закатал широкий рукав и вновь ввел руку Белиалу в грудь. Прикосновение голых пальцев без перчаток ощутилось полнее. От ладони по всему телу распространилось тепло. Заерзав ногами, Белиал громко ахнул. Взявшись за его колено, Люцифа сел сверху, подмяв под себя его ноги, сковав движения. Кусая губы, Белиал томно выдохнул его имя и, протянув руку, найдя чужую, переплел пальцы. Внимательно следя за реакцией, Люцифа медленно провернул ладонь ребром. Тело под ним резко выгнулось дугой, отдавшись дрожью. Люцифа поморщился от непривычного ощущения. Повел пальцами и, задев ядро кончиками, обхватил всей ладонью. Лоб Белиала покрыла испарина. Попытавшись вдохнуть через нос, он захлебнулся воздухом. Протянул перед собой свободную руку, хватая пустоту, и крепче сжал в другой ладонь Люцифа.

Откинув с его лба взмокшую челку, Люцифа посмотрел в невидящие глаза.

— Белиал.

Белиал откликнулся не на имя, но на приказной тон. Силой воли воспротивился настройкам ядра. Распахнув рот, захлопал губами и сумел сфокусировать взгляд на собой. Чувство, переполнившее тело не было ни болью, ни удовольствием. Его поглотила эйфория от умиротворения. Касаться так глубоко и настолько интимно мог лишь «отец». Неважно, оказался бы Белиал на грани смерти или же вновь испытал радость рождения, сравнивать все равно было не с чем, пока Люцифа менял саму его сущность.

Но все имело свойство кончаться, и проверка работы системы не могла стать исключением. Люцифа отпустил ядро и вынул руку, оставив ощущение наготы. Белиала слабо тряхнуло. Поняв, что вновь может дышать, он сделал большой вдох через рот. Заполнивший нужную полость воздух не сумел закупорить оголенность ядра. Зашевелив сухими губами, Белиал обессиленной рукой потянул за собой ладонь Люцифа. Положил на грудь, растирая тепло. Прикусил губу до крови. Выговорил:

— Сломайте меня…

— Нет, — моментально последовал твердый ответ.

— Тогда, — Белиал выдохнул через губы, — дайте мне… я приму все что угодно, только… дайте… еще… что угодно.

Люцифа вырвал руку и, уже было встал, как Белиал, обхватив его плечи, уронил обратно на себя.

— Разве ты не получил что хотел?

— Но Фа-сан, — чем он больше говорил, тем яснее становился взгляд и четче речь, — не дело оставлять меня в таком состоянии. Пожалуйста, подарите себя еще ненадолго.  
Приподнявшись рывком, Белиал коснулся чужого подбородка ртом, оставив красный след. Протянул руку и большим пальцем растер кровь по губам. Смазал остатки.

— Когда его не много, вам идет красный.

Люцифа сузил глаза и оглянулся. Через плечо бросил:

— Вот как.

Рядом не нашлось ни одного астрального зверя, наглого насколько же, чтобы преступать запрет о вторжение в зону эксперимента, ни астрального исследователя, посягнувшего бы на личное пространство собрата. Пресекать выходку Белиала пришлось самому, а не сменой ситуации.

— Как жестоко думать о ком-то другом, когда рядом я.

Белиал прижал губы к ключицам. Низкий тембр голоса прошелся по Люцифа странным щекотливым чувством по позвоночнику и затерялся в ногах. На Люцифа не действовало очарование, однако тело имело схожие реакции с человеческими.

— Фа-сан, смотрите только на меня.

Люцифа не смотрел. Позволив чужим рукам плотнее обхватить себя, вновь отвел глаза в сторону. Потребность Белиала в исключительно его неизменном внимании не входила в программу его ядра, став итогом саморазвития. Другие астральные звери, к созданию которых он приложил руку, так же выказывали свое восхищение, но лишь Белиал…

— Фа-сан.

Люцифа просунул язык меж губ, пробуя на вкус кровь. Она была сладкой со странными нотками кислого металла. Никакого стандарта на пробу крови на вкус не существовало, как не было другого зверя, проливающего свою кровь напрасно, так что сверить, отличался ли Белиал этим от нормы, не представлялось возможным.

— Белиал, — наконец-то заговорил Люцифа, — хотя я отладил тебя, ты все так же пресекаешь границы.

Вопреки недовольству слов, голос его был пуст.

— Но таким вы меня создали. Я просто следую отведенной роли. Поэтому… — он оперся об пол локтями и, не отпуская талии, вжался в Люцифа. Коснулся щекой о щеку, — …дайте мне то, что я хочу.

— Сколько не пытайся, на меня не подействует, — Люцифа вытер губы о его плечо. — Ты получил достаточно.

Упорствуя, Белиал распахнул ноги и обнял чужие бедра. Заерзав, медленно выдохнул. Слабое трение непривычно отдалось по всему телу Люцифа легкой дрожью. Оно не было ни неприятным, ни неправильным. Реакция на стимуляцию, ничего более. Имея в подобном немалый опыт, Белиал посчитал ее согласием. Обхватив талию пальцами, повел другую руку выше, лаская кожу сквозь несколько слоев ткани. Одновременно с этим надавив Люцифа на кобчик, заставил вжаться меж ног.

Люцифа свел брови вместе. Строгий взгляд подействовал наоборот, вызвав довольную ухмылку.

— Почему это обязательно должен быть я? Если тебе действительно так хочется совокупиться с моим телом, есть Люцифер.

Волной изогнув губы, Белиал разочарованно протянул:

— А я-то думал, что вы давно все поняли и притворяетесь недотрогой.

Убрав руки, он заключил лицо Люцифа в ладони. Кончиком носа поддел чужой и заглянул в голубые глаза насколько близко, насколько возможно.

— Фа-сан, вы единственный, кто может достать во мне до самого ядра. Это проникновение — особенное, и я хочу, — взяв руку Люцифа в свою, он просунул ее меж ними и повел по животу вниз, — чтобы вы…

— Люцифер в состоянии дать это тебе, — перебил Люцифа. Попытался высвободить руку, но Белиал не позволил. Приказать отпустить ничего не стоило. Люцифа не сделал это по одной причине — в теперешнем состоянии тот вряд ли послушался бы разумных доводов. Подавшись вперед, Белиал поддел ухо губами и медленно произнес:

— Это должны быть именно вы. Я хочу глубже познать радость быть уничтоженным создателем. Стать единым и телом. Возьмите ответственность и дайте насытиться собой.

Действительно, Люцифа привил Белиалу фатальную для любого другого астрального зверя желание саморазрушения. Тонкая грань, на которой тот балансировал, находя радость, как в страдании, так и удовольствии, была крепко закреплена на месте. Пойти у него на поводу не привело бы ни к чему хорошему. Однако. Люцифа мотнул головой.

— Ты больше никогда не посмеешь вмешиваться в мои эксперименты.

Белиал зашелся низким смехом.

— Обещаю, Фа-сан. Вы не пожалеете.

 

Люцифа и не пожалел, и не нашел в желаемой Белиале физической близости ничего стоящего оживления. Кровать была лишь в его комнате, где Белиал бывал и раньше, но вел себя так, будто впервые — оглядываясь по сторонам. Не став ждать, Люцифа кинул перчатки на тумбочку рядом. Когда он взялся за ворот робы, Белиал подал голос:

— Я сам хотел вас раздеть.

Люцифа снял робу через голову, будто не слышал.

— Фа-а-а-сан.

Запустив в него одеждой, Люцифа сел на кровать. Метнул на Белиала ожидающий взгляд, когда Белиал стянул робу с лица.

— Спасибо, Фа-сан, — улыбнулся тот.

Убрав одежду, Белиал вернулся к Люцифа уже без пиджака. Опустился на колени и взялся за обутую ногу. Потянул сапог на себя, а следом стащил и с другой ноги. К лишенным защиты ногам он проявил больший интерес. Удержав за лодыжку, подставил стопе ладонь. Прижался к округлой кости щекой. Кожу Люцифа все еще отделял, пускай и более тонкий, чем у перчаток, слой ткани. Проведя скулой по лодыжке, Белиал погладил пятку, провел кончиками пальцев выше по стопе и поднял голову. Лицо Люцифа было все так же невыразительно.

— Некоторые люди забавно реагируют, если их подразнить в этом месте.

Люцифа промолчал. Довольный собой Белиал вернул внимание ногам. Раскрыл рот и взял между губ несколько крайних пальцев у мизинца. Массируя, повел ладонь от пятки выше под колено.

— Не слишком ты торопишься, учитывая, как этого просил.

Белиал посмотрел вверх. Довольно прищурился и медленно покачал головой. Обвел языком каждый палец, промачивая ткань влагой. Отпустил. Высунул язык и провел по всей стопе. Люцифа высвободил ногу, и он взялся за колени. Разведя их в стороны, Белиал встал, вклинил меж бедер ногу и, взяв Люцифа под лопатки ладонью, положил на спину.

— Фа-сан, это ваш первый раз и хочу, чтобы он был особенным.

Люцифа фыркнул. Ничего не успел ответить, заткнутый раньше губами. Белиал целовал медленно, растирая тепло ладоней по спине, нависая, но не напирая, касаясь лишь ртом и губами. Не мигая, смотрел в глаза, не давая обмануться и счесть, что не испытывал жажду; красным пожирал голубой. Люцифа сомкнул веки. Белиал выдохнул через нос, щекоча лицо. Издал что-то невнятное и отстранился. Облизнулся. Раскрыв рот, высунул язык и провел по закрытым губам. Надавил и проник меж них, увлекая в новый поцелуй. Люцифа ответил. Взяв его руки, Белиал положил их себе на шею. Стоило отпустить, как ладони Люцифа упали обратно на кровать. Аккуратно закусив чужую губу, Белиал оттянул ее на себя. Люцифа свел брови и, открыв глаза, вскинул руки, уперев ему в грудь.

— Простите, Фа-сан. Обычно всем нравится, — подчинился Белиал, прекратив терзать губы.  
Люцифа поморщился.

— Мне все равно, сколько с кем, как и что ты делал, и меня совершенно не волнует, что им нравилось.

Белиал сдержал смех, как и шутку о ревности. В таком настроении Люцифа шуток не понимал и только сильнее разозлился бы. Попытавшись исправить промах, Белиал лизнул щеку. Поцеловал в нос, подбородок и лоб. Смахнул со лба челку и широким мазком языком провел по коже. Вновь припал к губам, проникнув меж них языком. Поддел плотно прилегающую к телу ткань у живота и запустил под нее руку. Прервал поцелуй, чтобы стянуть одежду.

Люцифа задышал чаще. Положив руку на грудную клетку, Белиал пару секунд смотрел, как вздымается на ней ладонь. Светлая кожа, идентичная бледностью его собственной, никогда не подверглась бы влиянию солнца. Оставь на ней след кто-то другой, он назвал бы это осквернением. Но он был особенным. Опустив голову, Белиал поддел губами ключицы, повел языком на шею, остановился на пульсирующей в такт сердца вене. Прислушался. Привычный уху звук вызывал в нем ни с чем не сравнимый трепет. Астральные исследователи. Люди. Астральные звери. Животные. Белиал был способен очаровать все живое, исключая его. Отца. Понятная не мера предосторожности, но здравого смысла, незримо отделяла создание от создателя. Но по его просьбе Люцифа протянул руку, а Белиал с охотой принял ее в себя.

Подняв голову, Белиал встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами. Люцифа положил ладонь ему на затылок и стиснул волосы в кулак, вызвав приятно-болезненное натяжение. Издав игривый смешок, Белиал, не высвобождаясь, подался вперед. Поцеловал прикосновением. Передвинул руки на талию, повел выше, щекотливо лаская, огладил лопатки, провел вниз по позвонку и замер, ощутив еще один рывок в волосах.

— М?

— Сколько еще это будет продолжаться? — недовольно процедил Люцифа. Повел губами, кажется, скрывая зевок.

Моргнув, Белиал хихикнул. Ощущение этого передалось и Люцифа — он чуть порывистее выдохнул.

— Я вас уже утомил? Засыпать нельзя, Фа-сан. Мы только начали.

Он навалился всем весом. Вжался ногой меж бедер и, перехватив чужую руку, положил себе на грудь.

— Пожалуйста, Фа-сан.

Не впечатленный, Люцифа поддел кончиками пальцев его подбородок и щелкнул по носу. Белиал рассмеялся. Отстранившись, взял его за ноги и, подняв, одним движением оставил полностью голым. Обвив талию его ногами, Белиал поднял Люцифа еще выше. Потерся одетым пахом о зад. Оскалился.

— Как скажете.

Не моргая, Люцифа выдержал пристальный взгляд. Не дождавшись возражений, Белиал широко раскрыл его ноги и, оставив пару поцелуев выше пупка, прижал губы к коже, ведя языком ниже. Присущая астральному исследователю сдержанность дрогнула буквально, стоило задеть подбородком чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Слегка царапая ее зубами, Белиал взял в ладонь член, сжал пальцы и провел несколько раз вверх-вниз. Широким мазком лизнул оставленную на коже едва заметную отметину. Доказательство, что Люцифа принадлежит ему, внешне исчезло бы без следа, однако если бы кто-то посмел коснуться создателя в подобной манере…  
— Белиал.

Незамеченной «маленькая» вольность не прошла. Подобрав по себя ноги, Белиал сел удобнее, ближе передвинул было протянувшего к нему руки Люцифа и, распахнув рот, вобрал член ртом, пока тот не уперся в горло. Громко несдержанно вздохнув, Люцифа безвольно уронил руки. Крепко перехватив бедра, Белиал, держа член плотным кольцом губ, быстро задвигал головой. 

Люцифа негромко застонал. Сдавил ноги, зажав меж бедер голову. Медленно поднял руку и не видя, нащупал перед собой волосы. Стиснув не слушающиеся дрожащие пальцы, потянул на себя. Подавшись под руку, Белиал ответил мурлычущим мычанием. Люцифа прижал руку ко рту, но не сумел приглушить вырвавшийся стон. Раскрыв губы, Белиал причмокнул, высвободив член. Высунув язык, провел им по стволу, собирая излишки слюны, облизнулся. Прижавшись к члену щекой, залюбовался Люцифа: светлые пряди, обрамляющие раскрасневшееся взмокшее лицо, растрепались по подушке; голубые глаза под нахмуренным лбом смотрели как никогда ярко и пристально; румянец коснулся ушей и шеи.

— Ну как вам, Фа-сан? Все еще хотите спать?

Не доверяя голосу достаточно, Люцифа издал что-то похожее на злобное рычание. Дернул за волосы. Не сопротивляясь, Белиал, опустив его ноги, подался вперед, только чтобы мгновением позже накрыть его рот своим. Прежде так желанная на шее рука плотно обхватила горло. Обняв худые плечи, Белиал с охотой полностью лег на Люцифа сверху. Вздрогнул от укуса за язык и, отстранился.

Мелко хватая ноздрями воздух, Люцифа, приоткрыв губы, одарил его неприкрытым презрением. В глубине голубого Белиал прочел обиду за вызванное вожделение. Пальцы под подбородком сжались, как только он открыл рот.

— Фа-сан… — выдохнул Белиал, использовав остатки воздуха, — сломайте меня.

Выждав пару секунд, за которые заставил Белиала сесть, Люцифа оттолкнул его от себя. Руку не убрал. Сдвинув ее выше, взялся за подбородок и растер по коже стекшую с губ кровь. Белиал распахнул рот навстречу большому пальцу. Провел по кончику языком, окрасив в красный.

— Этого тебе не достаточно, не так ли?

Сказанное не прозвучало как вопрос. Опустив глаза на штаны Белиала, Люцифа произнес:

— Снимай.

Поспешно скинув остатки одежды, Белиал по велению его руки лег на спину.

— Дадите войти в себя или же войдете в меня?

Расположившись меж его расставленных ног, тот ответил:

— Глупый вопрос.

— Но я хотел бы услышать это от вас.

Люцифа положил руку на его грудь.

— Разумеется, ты не в состоянии достать до своего ядра.

Надавив на мышцы, Люцифа ввел пару пальцев по фалангу. Белиал выгнулся навстречу. Шире расставил ноги и проскулил:

— Фа-сан, в…

Не договорил, захлебнувшись стоном — Люцифа безжалостно проник в грудь на всю ладонь. Не имея цели исправить, Люцифа моментально нащупал ядро и сдавил в кулак. Гортанно простонав, Белиал закатил глаза. Содрогнулся всем телом и излился на живот.

— Вот и все, — бесстрастно произнес Люцифа. Было, вынул руку, как Белиал перехватил запястье, — тебе и этого мало?

Люцифа разочарованно вздохнул. Натянуто улыбнувшись, Белиал обвил его талию ногами и, сжав, подтянулся, коснувшись ягодицами члена. Взяв свободную руку Люцифа, опустил ниже и, обхватив ее пальцами член, направил в себя.

— Вот так, Фа-сан. Сюда. Не бойтесь.

Уговаривающий нежный тон ничуть не подходил сладострастному выражению лица. Но он говорил искренне, не пытаясь подтрунивать, иначе Люцифа не стал бы его слушать. Ощутив, как головка члена толкнулась в анус, Белиал отпустил. Сосредоточившись на ощущении проникновения, прикрыл веки. Вцепился в подушку под головой, устраиваясь так, чтобы видеть Люцифа. Прикоснувшись к ладони на груди, Белиал повел по запястью на локоть и выше, на предплечье. Очертил пальцами ключицы.

— Не сдерживайтесь, Фа-сан. Мое тело в вашем распоряжении.

— Будто возможно иначе.

Тихий несущий в себе насмешку голос не передал и половины. Люцифа нахмурил лоб, силясь справиться с ощущениями. Водя пальцами по его груди, Белиал все так же ласково, будто боясь спугнуть, спросил:

— Готов поспорить, что вы и не предполагали, что во мне настолько приятно, не так ли? — Потянув руку держащую ядро на себя, Белиал протяжно простонал имя Люцифа. — А я в свою очередь… не думал, что…

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — хрипло перебил Люцифа, — я предпочел бы, чтобы твой рот был занят.

Белиал рассмеялся. Смех дрожью расползся по телу, передавшись и Люцифа. Перебежав ладонью выше, Белиал погладил шею. Нащупал вену, пульсацией отдавшуюся в подушечках пальцев. Широко растянул губы в оскале.

— Отрицать бесполезно. Сейчас мы едины телами, и ваше на удивление честное. 

Белиал толкнулся на член. Выдохнув на вдохе, Люцифа ошеломленно заморгал. Бездумно подался бедрами на следующий толчок. Вонзился ногтями в поддавшееся давлению ядро, оставив отметины. Белиал выгнулся дугой, вводя руку глубже в себя, сильнее насаживась на член. Раскрыв рот, захрипел, захлебнувшись стоном. Напрягшиеся мышцы ануса туже обхватили Люцифа. Пятками подталкивая его под ягодицы, Белиал вновь кончил. Люцифа уронил голову ему на грудь.

Обмякнув, Белиал забормотал что-то невнятное. Потяжелевшими руками обвил плечи Люцифа, положил ладонь на затылок и погладил по волосам. Рывками ловя носом воздух, выдыхая ртом, Люцифа все еще пытался держать себя под контролем. Ощутив невольную ласку губ и дыхания на коже, пронзенной по запястье, Белиал задрожал. Простонал:

— Кончите в меня…

Люцифа подался назад, выскользнул из объятий. Положив свободную руку Белиалу на живот, начал вынимать другую, как был остановлен сильным хватом. Оскалившись, Белиал сначала нетвердо, а затем упрямо произнес:

— Фа-сан, я хочу, чтобы вы в меня кончили.

Сжав меж колен талию, Белиал обхватив Люцифа под лопатки, сев рывком, опрокинул его на спину. Навис над лицом и впился в губы, зубами оставляя отметины. Не прерывая поцелуя, двинул бедрами, давая члену скользить в себе. Люцифа хватило несколько глубоких толчков. Белиал сделал еще несколько, растягивая остатки его удовольствия и, довольно промычав, выпустил губы.

Голубые глаза Люцифа смотрели куда-то вверх, дальше потолка.

— Фа-сан?

Белиал слабо похлопал его по щеке. Сжимающая ядро рука дрогнула пальцами, вызвав болезненно-сладкое покалывание. Сощурившись, Люцифа прояснившимся взглядом уставился на вынутую руку. Белиал приподнял бедра, завалился набок и, убедившись, что его не замечают, склонился над его животом, залитым светлыми каплями. Провел по паре языком, размазывая, а следом уже широкими мазками, чистя кожу. Люцифа отреагировал на касание члена. Поднялся на локтях и тут же упал обратно. Взяв в ладонь обмякший член, Белиал вычистил его подобно животу. Проявил большее усердие, помогая и губами, причмокивая и едва касаясь зубами. Поглаживая и массируя кожу между ног, опустил руку меж своих бедер, когда Люцифа произнес:

— Достаточно.

Не споря, Белиал поднялся, лег рядом. 

— Ну и как вам? Не правда ли нет ничего лу…

— Белиал.

Белиал закрыл рот. Улыбнулся. Со сдерживаемым придыханием произнес:

— Если позволите остаться, я вас разбужу. Вы же устали?

Не обратив внимания на то, как Белиал принялся водить рукой по его волосам, Люцифа промолчал.

—Хочу сказать, что, как и обещал, я больше не буду ломать ваши игрушки.

Ответа не последовало. Астральные звери не спали, лишь имитировали сон, когда требовался отдых. В этом астральные исследователи были ближе к людям. Но Люцифа не спал и даже не засыпал. Уставившись куда-то перед собой, он зашевелил губами. Белиал сумел прочесть несколько слов и заключил, что мыслями он весь в вычислениях. Усмехнулся.

— Похоже, это предел вашего внимания.

Раздался легкий хлопок. Проигнорировав наличие одеяла, Белиал укрыл Люцифа слоем крыльев. Прикрыл глаза от ощущения соприкосновения чувствительной кожи с чужим голым телом. Положил голову на подушку. Прижавшись Люцифа под бок, прислушался к почти восстановившемуся ритму сердца и принялся гладить кончиками пальцев щеку.


End file.
